Containers used for holding items such as bread are often large or oversized so as to accommodate a sufficient quantity for serving several people. These large containers are useful on occasion, but their oversized nature makes them difficult to store while not in use in a kitchen or other place where space is at a premium. Moreover, containers for bread or other large items are often clear or otherwise constructed from material that permits one to view the items from outside the container. Oftentimes, the containers may be situated to hold fruit or vegetables where the fruit or vegetables need rinsing. In such cases, the containers should be substantially permeable so as to let water flow through such as in the case of a wire basket.
Therefore, there is a need for containers of a kind that can accommodate large-sized items and that can be collapsed and stored in a manner that takes up little space. There is also a need for such containers to be constructed from material that can permit viewing from the outside and to further be permeable so that water can pass through them and so that they can be used for rinsing items like fruits and vegetables.
Containers used for parties and other special events often have several components. For example, there may be a bowl for chips and another bowl for dip. Further, the dip bowl may include a plurality of partitions to separate one kind of dip from another kind of dip. Likewise, the chip bowl could be similarly partitioned. Moreover, the separate chip bowl is often designed to match the dip bowl, often including the same elements of aesthetic design, color, or other characteristics.
Due to their separate nature, containers used for parties and special events can often become lost or damaged, leaving sets incomplete and not useable for the intended event or party. Moreover, these items may not be used on a regular basis, but may nevertheless occupy significant storage volume even when not in use. Further, such items are often constructed from fragile materials that can be easily broken, chipped, or otherwise damaged to the point that they become not useable for their intended purpose.
There is therefore a need for party or special event containers to be physically connected in some fashion so as to not become separated, thereby avoiding the common problem of incomplete sets through loss or damage. There is a further need for such containers to be durable and storable in a fashion that takes ups the least amount of space.